AshClan/Roleplay
Archives: '''Archive 1 ---- Carrying the limp form she buried it nearby and headed off for some more hunting. ''I want at least three prey, ''Needleclaw thought, flicking her tail and perking her ears in being calm. She wasn't tense, she wasn't scared, she wasn't angry. She was calm. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:09, October 11, 2017 (UTC) "No, ''I ''won't chase you away. But someone else will. I smell a patrol. Go quickly," Icewing whispered. [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage' is]] resistance to [[Blind|fear.]] 01:07, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Raccoontail took another quick rest and picked a mouse to eat. He wasn't very hungry, despite have not eaten all day, so he took tiny nibbles from it. The tabby warrior sat alone and remained quiet as he watched his Clanmates, they groomed each other, shared prey, yeah there were rough times, but they had each other, they helped each other out. He sighed, wishing he could have friends like that. He had Needleclaw, she was an amazing friend, more than he deserved, and Tatteredpaw. But what would it be like if he was trusted among all his Clanmates, considered a friend to all of them, not a threat lurking in the shadows... 02:44, October 14, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw returned to the starting spot where she had left Tallfang. She was carrying her shrew, a thrush and a little frog she had found hopping around near a stream. ''I wonder if Racoontail is thinking about me... ''She shook her pelt out and scolded herself. ''I'm with Tallfang now. '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:23, October 16, 2017 (UTC) After successfully catching the blblack bird, and then a squirrel, the ruddy warrior returned to meet with Needleclaw. She seemed...disconnected, sosomewhat uninterested in him. With a sstraightforward response, he spoke for her. "Let's get back to camp." Silverstar 00:27, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Not able to eat anymore, Raccoontail gave the rest to a queen in the nursery then headed out for a solo hunt. ---- Ravenstar burst out of the old hollow tree that was her den, her black fur wild with clumps of moss sticking out of it here and there. I shouldn't hunt so late again, ''she metally noted, blinking at the bright sky. She began to smooth out her hedgehog fur. ''I'll offer to take out the other patrols tonight, and hunt twice as much, and... maybe look for herbs for Ripplesky. '' 01:34, October 16, 2017 (UTC) ''Galaxystorm probably hates me for missing our last few visits... Shadowstorm thought as a dark pit of guilt began to grow in his belly. He got up stiffly, unable to sleep because of his discomfort. Idiot, falling out of that tree like a catnip-high squirrel...!Silverstar 03:09, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar glanced around for Needleclaw, frowning a little. Oh, she must already be out. ''She went back to grooming, deciding she'd wait until her deputy returned. Raccoontail didn't pay much attention to where he was going, or what he was doing. He was supposed to be hunting, but he was focusing more on taking huge breaths of the fresh air as he padded along a pile of smooth sandy rocks, going closer to SunClan's border. 14:25, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw beat Tallfang to camp, her thoughts straying to Raccoontail as he left camp. ''He doesn't look okay... Oh! Ravenstar seems impatient... ''She dropped her prey on the prey pile and nuzzled Tallfang half-heartedly. "I have to speak with Ravenstar." She padded towards her leader. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:23, November 2, 2017 (UTC) He didn't return her nuzzle. Something seemed...odd. Tallfang simply said his good-bye before walking off, placing his catches in the fresh kill pile.Silverstar 01:31, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar's head shot up from the twig she was boredly toying around with when she heard Needleclaw's voice. She gave her deputy a crooked grin and scampered over to her. "Hey, Needleclaw! I don't know if you know, but I overslept, but you probably know. I'm sorry about that, I can take out the rest of the patrols for the day and hunt to make up for it," she said in a rush, feeling slightly embarrassed. She felt like a young apprentice who had missed some training, no where near leader of AshClan. She stood up straight, reaching her deputy's chest, and put a stony look on her face trying to look more mature. 03:41, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm had attempted to go hunting once more, but his frame felt so agonizing as he attempted to stalk and sprint, so he gave up on the idea. Instead, he was carrying flowers once more, and not just because he got distracted by them. His mind was too distracted by his ''pain. So, maybe the kits or apprentices could use these instead, or something like that...probably not, but Shadowstorm still firmly believed that they were pretty flowers, and therefore needed to be shared with the Clan.Silverstar 20:26, November 2, 2017 (UTC) "Should I go look for her?" Oakpaw asked Yewcloud impatiently, eager to restart the training session. Twilightpaw had never taken that long in the dirtplace before... Maybe something had happened to her? He pushed that thought away. Needleclaw glared at her leader. "It doesn't matter," she meowed dismissively. "All the hunting patrols have gone out already and Featherheart did the elders' ticks again." She fought back a smirk, "so no. There is nothing you can or will do, unless you want to plan our next battle." She stared at her claws, her thoughts darkened by the last battle over fish in the river with FrostClan. It hadn't ended well. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:42, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar's heart dropped that there wasn't anything she could do to make up for her wasted time, and it dropped even more when Needleclaw mentioned the "next battle". She hadn't even been deputy at the last battle with FrostClan - a stupid and reckless battle, ''if you asked her. Their past leader had lost his last life due to wounds aafterwords, along with their past deputy (if that's ok). Ravenstar had been made deputy only moments before he died, with only Ripplesky as a wittness. Ripplesky did his best, but not all the Clan was convinced. AshClan were famous for their eagerness to start battles, but Ravenstar didn't agree. She had never felt the need to raise a claw towards the other Clans - the only times ever was when they were ''caught ''tresspassing and stealing prey. Ever since she was made leader, the other warriors kept pestering her to plan the next battle. ''I don't want to kill my Clanmates over a needless battle, ''she thought, bitterly. ''Not again. ''"Uh, yep. I'll do that in a little bit. Promise," she replied in an empty voice. "Well, I should probably at least go hunting, don't you think?" She leaned forward, eager to change the conversation. Yewcloud tipped his head back and scented the air, worry flashing in his blue eyes. "Twilightpaw knows how to take care of herself, but it's probably better to look for her anyway. Better safe than sorry." He beckoned Oakpaw along with his wispy tail and followed Twilightpaw's scent trail. 22:04, November 3, 2017 (UTC) (@Patch wanna continue the Leo thing) [[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 01:20, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw felt anger flash through her, back she held back a sharp retort. Hadn't Ravenstar understood? ''All ''of the ''hunting ''patrols had gone out already! "Sure. We could always use more prey. I've been hungrier these days," she admitted. Needleclaw hadn't been eating much recently, so she blamed her hunger on that. ''It wouldn't be anything else. ''"And some she-cat has probably got kits on the way here. Almost everyone is so secretive about kits!" ''Including me. Not just about my mixed emotions. -'' Oakpaw let out a chuckle and he raced ahead of his sister's mentor, eager to find her first. ''I have a feeling about those two... Lol. ''He moved forward quickly and silently, before losing the scent trail before before he slammed face-first into a tree. "Foxdung!" He screeched, clawing the tree in frustration. ''Of course ''his sister would know how to stop scent trails. She was so smart... No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:53, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar nodded eagerly once more. "Yep, yep! There's never too much prey," she began trotting for the camp entrance, desperately. "Well, that's great, going hunting now, see you later!" she slipped through the brambly entrance and padded fast through the undergrowth, relieved to be alone. Yewcloud skidded to a halt beside Oakpaw, frowning at the tree. "How did she do that..?" he asked, breathlessly. Why had Twilightpaw hidden her scent trail, why would she even care? Was she doing something terrible that she didn't want them to know about? ''What could be so bad..? ''What if she was hurt!? 02:24, November 4, 2017 (UTC) "She's most likely at the border," Oakpaw hissed trough gritted teeth. "She's always loved the borders. I wonder which one though? FrostClan's border is near here, but so is SunClan's..." No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:45, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud gave Oakpaw a doubtful look. "Why would she be there? Doesn't she know how dangerous they are?" Anger burned the pointed toms eartips. ''Hasn't she listened to any of my training? I'm pretty sure I told her to never go there. Ravenstar pricked her ears and scented the air, ready to search for prey. She padded through a patch of bright orange lillies, enjoying the smells, until she heard a twig snap nearby. The small cat crouched, instantly alert for any unlucky bird. 05:13, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Oakpaw glared fiercely at the tom, not wanting to go over a subject concerning Shinepaw. His hate for Icewing had only grown and he was hoping it wouldn't turn out like that with Yewcloud. He was a nice guy, really. "She and Shinepaw used to explore along there everyday," he snarled, tail thrashing the ground angrily. "It reminds Twilightpaw of Shinepaw." His voice cracked loudly and he looked away, trying desperately to not yowl his grief out in front of Yewcloud. He had to show more maturity! No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:00, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm glanced around camp, looking somewhat disappointed. Nobody to give his flowers to! A frown took upon his features as he sulked off to go stiffly sit down. Hopefully, he'd recover from that agonizing fall tomorrow.Silverstar 14:14, November 4, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud gave Oakpaw a concerned glance but didn't think much of it. "Well, we have to find her," he meowed, determination surging through his paws. Ravenstar spotted the thrush and remained still, until it began pecking the ground again. She started to stalk slowly forward, freezing everytime it looked up. It went back to eating, and she was almost on it, when a odd sentch touched her tongue. Her lack of focus caused her to trod on a twig, sending the thrush flapping into the air, sounding an alarm call. But Ravenstar didn't care much, curiosty pricking the fur of her black pelt. She had never scented it before... earthy, with the hint of something foul. She pricked her ears forward and warily padded on through the undergrowth. 01:01, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "No need!" Oakpaw exclaimed, hearing his sister's voice loud and clear in the undergrowth. He tore away from Yewcloud and found himself halting a few foxlengths from the border and he felt his heart lurch. Twilightpaw and Raccoontail were standing together, their muzzles mere inches away from touching. Maybe they were arguing? No, that sweet look in Twilightpaw's eyes only came on in two circumstances: when she was around a tom she liked or she was playing with a cat's mind. "Twilightpaw!" Oakpaw yowled, thrusting his way over to his sister, who jumped and turned on him, hissing and spitting. - "I won't say a word," she hissed at Raccoontail under her breath, quiet enough so only she and the tom could hear. She heard Raccoontail shake out his pelt as she faced her brother. "I needed the dirtplace," she told him through gritted teeth. "I ran into Raccoontail on the way back and we were talking." She took a worried glance around and froze, her voice shaking nervously, "Where's Yewcloud?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:09, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Raccoontail gazed crossly at Twilightpaw, but relaxed when Oakpaw arrived. "Right here!" Yewcloud was standing with his white pelt bushed out to almost twice his size, his usual easy-going look gone. He stomped toward the cats, hissing in Raccoontail's face, who backed away, shocked. Yewcloud turned on Twilightpaw. "What are you doing?" he demanded in an icy tone. 01:26, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "I needed the dirtplace!" She meowed calmly at Yewcloud. "I ran into Raccoontail on the way back! We were chatting and I was about to leave before Oakpaw came and seemed to be trying to flatten me!" She turned on her brother, an icy cod gaze meeting a fiery fierce one. She felt Raccoontail's pelt accidently brush her's as he backed away and she glared at her him. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:30, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "This is far from the dirtplace! You could have simply taken the quick path back to it, then come back, not do a loop around and stop and chat'' with Raccoontail at the border," Yewcloud hissed, giving the gray tom a quick glance full of suspicion. "I've told you not to go to the borders without a patrol anyway!" Raccoontail wanted to leave and just go back to camp, but the look Yewcloud shot him made him feel like he had to stay and he felt guilty for some reason. Why? All that happened was he walked over the border, talked with a SunClan cat, then went on his way. 01:43, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Leave Raccoontail out of it!" She snapped, "it's not his fault I wanted to check the border on the way back!" She glanced sympathetically at Yewcloud. "Look, I know you want to protect me, but I'm almost ready to become a warrior!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 01:48, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "But you're not a warrior yet!" Yewcloud argued. "You know how worried me and Oakpaw were? And you alone with Raccoontail!" he shot the tom another harsh look. Raccoontail always seemed to cause bad luck to every one he spoke to, Yewcloud had never trusted him. Shaking his head, Yewcloud meowed, "We're done training for today. You are to clean the elders den and pick their ticks off for the rest of the day. And you," he huffed, glaring at Raccoontail. "Get back to camp." Raccoontail listened, subdued from seeing Yewcloud so worked up. he began to pad back to camp, glad to leave that drama behind. 02:16, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "JUST SHUT UP YEWCLOUD!!" Twilightpaw yowled, unsheathing her claws and digging them into the dirt. "I'll tell you the truth, ok? I ''was ''taking the long way back from the dirtplace, but I saw Raccoontail meeting a SunClan warrior. It disturbed me, because Needleclaw has feelings for him! I wasn't just gonna let him have a fling with another she-cat!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:20, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Yewcloud rolled his eyes. "I'll report that to Needleclaw, so Raccoontail'll get a scolding. He shouldn't be meeting random warriors alone..." Was Raccoontail planning something with this SunClan cat? Perhaps a battle? Telling her everything that was weak about AshClan? "Just tell me next time you decide to do something like that, and listen in the future. Also, don't call me stupid," he sighed after a long moment. 02:34, November 5, 2017 (UTC) ''I never did, but I'll let him have his fun. ''She grinned at her crush and brushed her pelt momentarily against his. "Come on! Race you two back to camp!" And she streaked off, kicking dust up in her brother's face. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:36, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Tallfang busied himself with some apprentice duties, seeing that they were out of camp training....or whatever they were doing. He needed to distract himself, he was bored of sitting around camp and waiting for orders. So now, he was cleaning out the nursery, ignoring kits that clinged to his pelt and were set on climbing up onto his head. Shadowstorm sat awkwardly and uncomfortably in camp. He really needed some friends outside of Galaxystorm, cats within his Clan. But they were all somewhat scary and far too serious. How did a social and naive butterfly himself not go about with a hundred friends within his own Clan?Silverstar 15:29, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar stopped walking, halting in front of a bush. She sniffed it, sure the scent was coming from there. Ravenstar poked her head out to see what was beyond. There it was, a weird looking black creature with a white stripe running down its face and back, all the way to the tip of its fluffy tail. Ravenstar had never seen anything like it. She didn't know if it was dangerous, so she pushed her way out from the leaves to find out, which wasn't smart. Raccoontail padded into camp, Twilightpaw and angry Yewclou forgotten. Galaxystorm was on his mind. It was odd that she didn't want to hurt him, after he walked over her Clan's border. ''I hope we can talk again. ''He spotted Shadowstorm not far away and padded over, hoping to find out more about the she-cat, and it'd be nice to talk to someone instead of sitting alone. "Hi, Shadowstorm." Yewcloud trotted after Twilightpaw, not really feeling up for a race right now. He was still upset with her, she had made him and Oakpaw worry, and then to lose her scent trail... for all they knew, she could have been taken by a big hawk. 19:05, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm lurched in surprise as Raccoontail greeted him, practically choking on the flowers he had shoved in his mouth. He spat them out in surprise to avoid swallowing them. "O-Oh, Raccoontail! You took me by surprise..." Probably because nobody really talked to the socialite tom, which drove him insane. Because of his social nature, he ''needed to talk, so he thankfully had Galaxystorm as a friend. Otherwise, he'd probably be talking to pinecones. Silverstar 19:14, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Raccoontail was trying to figure out why Shadowstorm had a bunch of flowers in his mouth, opened his mouth, then closed it. Maybe he was trying to eat them. ''"Huh... do they taste good?" he asked, then shook out his fur awkwardly. He was fine talking with Galaxystorm, someone from a different Clan, but he was having trouble with his own Clanmate. "Er, never mind. I heard you are friends with Galaxystorm?" 19:54, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Uh, no...not really. They smell good though." Shadowstorm frowned and stared down at the crumpled flowers pitifully. Huh, guess he'd have to go get more!! He loved having excuses. However, at the mention of Galaxystorm, he shifted awkwardly as he suddenly felt somewhat defensive of his best friend. Did something happen to her? Did Raccoontail get into a fight with her? "Y-Yeah...I've...uh, met her."Silverstar 20:02, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "I went over our border, on accident," Raccoontail sat down, meowing quietly so only Shadowstorm could hear. "We met there. She's really nice, for a SunClan cat." 22:23, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm ducked his head, guilt burning in his gut. "I know...she's always been extremely gentle, so we talk a lot. We stay on our sides of the border, though." He was relieved that he hadn't hurt her, but....what else could happen? "...Surprised she's not living with her siblings." Silverstar 22:30, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, she didn't hurt me at all, even though I walked over the border. She was pretty cool..." Raccoontail pricked his ears. "Do they live in a different Clan? Is she half-Clan?" he asked curiously. 22:50, November 5, 2017 (UTC) "Yeah, SoulClan. I don't know if she's half clan,though..." Shadowstorm thought on it, but pushed it away. She never told him. "Yeah, they're Creekfrost and Talonfang." Silverstar 22:58, November 5, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw watched Raccoontail carefully as he spoke with Shadowstorm, her heart skipping a beat when he mentioned a cat named 'Galaxystorm'. Needleclaw had once fought with the she-cat over a rabbit... It hadn't ended well for either of them. She looked away, anger welling up as Ravenstar left camp. ''She'd better not haul the whole forest back, otherwise I'll be taking the leader position, before I retire. ''Needleclaw was a bit of a weird choice for deputy. She had been the second oldest warrior in the Clan, and she was a moon older than Ravenstar. It had been a few seasons since her deputyship had started, but many warriors would tell her she needed to retire. ''I still have seasons left before I go, ''she snapped at herself. ''And I'd rather go in a herioic way, preferablly taking a few SunClan cats with me... '' ''No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:05, November 6, 2017 (UTC) The creature froze, clearly startled by Ravenstar's approach. Then it snarled, turning its back on her. The black she-cats paws flatered unsurely. She closed her eyes to look non-threatening, but while she had them closed, the worst smell she had ever smelled in her entire life was on her pelt. Ravenstar opened her eyes to see whatever it was had fled, but its stentch still lingered. "Ew, ew, ew!" she yelped, racing back to the flowers and throwing herself on them, breaking their stalks as she rolled desperately, but no matter how much pollen was in her pelt, turning her into a golden cat, it wouldn't go away. In fact, it seemed like it was getting worse and she screeched, then raced for the nearest stream and jumped in. Raccoontail had met Talonfang at a Gathering, she never mentioned she had a sister. I wonder if they know? ''"Whatever her reason for ending up in SunClan in the first place is... maybe she's too loyal to leave." It made sense. His Clan never treated him too kindly, but he was loyal to them, there was nothing that would make him go, he was sure of it. ''But isn't it disloyal to be thinking about a SunClan cat and having friendly chats with them? '' 14:20, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm gave a small shrug of his shoulders. "I dunno. Galaxystorm is a very gentle cat, SunClan might be too rough for her. She's never told me about that, though."---- Tallfang grumbled under the kittens as he continued to clean the nursery. He wanted to shake them all off, but then that would be cruel, because he'd probably hurt them.Silverstar 15:17, November 6, 2017 (UTC) Dustkit pattered over to Tallfang, gazing up pleadingly at him. "Can I help you clean? I'm good at cleaning." She wanted to feel more involved with Clan life. She wasn't allowed to hunt yet, or patrol, so cleaning was as close as she could get. ''I'll be doing it all the time soon enough anyway. I'd like to get used to it early. '' "Oh," Raccoontail murmured, not really knowing what else to say. "Um... are you like... close?" he asked, curious if Shadowstorm and her were a... thing. Ravenstar crawled out of the stream and was dismayed to find out the stentch was still on her pelt. ''What was that animal anyway? How did it do that? ''She took a reluctant deep breath and headed towards camp. Needleclaw was much older and expericed than her, surely she'd know what to do about this. Ravenstar stopped at the camp entrance, a bit too embarrassed to show herself to everyone. She poked her soaking wet head through the entrance and half whispered, half yelled. "Needleclaw! I need help!" 02:13, November 7, 2017 (UTC) The older she-cat lifted her head off of her paws and glared at the camp entrance, where Ravenstar's head had just been. Cats began to murmur as she made her way over to the entrance and she snapped at them all, "move on with your work! I'll handle it. It's all under control." She barged out of the camp and almost ran head first into the stinkiest Ravenstar she had ever seen, or, well..... Smelled. "What the heck happened?" She demanded, already swishing her tail over her mouth and muzzle to stop herself from breathing in. She realized in a millisecond what probably had happened. Her stupid apprentice days hadn't taught her nothing. "You ran into a skunk.... Didn't you?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:21, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar was crouched below Needleclaw with her chin on her paws, looking up at her deputy with large blue eyes. "Oh... heh, that's what that was. I was trying to figure that out.." she murmured, feeling even more stupid. She had learned about skunks while she was still an apprentice, they hadn't been a big topic, but all she remembered hearing about them was "white stripe and stinky". "...well, yes. I did... I don't know how to get the smell off..." 14:46, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw fought back the urge to roll her eyes and sighed. "Well... The only way I was ever taught was you had to wait for it to wear off. Apparently though, there is some sort of herb you can grind into a paste to remove scents. I have no idea what it's called, but Twilightpaw might know. She seems to be able to remove her scent trails." She shrugged. "But I don't think that such a herb existed. Of course, you could lay in the stream for a while, that might work. I've never had to deal with it before." - "I win!" Twilightpaw had cheated and gone through the dirtplace, but she had still beat her brother, who leaped down into camp from a tree. Oakpaw tumbled into her and tackled her to the ground, her breath hot on her ear. Kicking and squealing like kits, the two littermates wrestled, eager to beat the other. The sprung apart, just as Yewcloud sauntered into camp, disapproval edging his eyes. Twilightpaw laughed when her brother tripped, but he had wrapped his tail around her hindlegs and tugged her to the ground. They glared at each other, before they both burst out laughing, jumping to their paws. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 21:08, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm tipped his black-and-silver head curiously. "...Close?" Well, what did he mean by that? One could define 'close' in various ways...in a sibling-bond kinda way, a best friend kinda way, romantic kinda way...so on, so forth. "Well, we're best friends, and that's all. I don't think we could possibly ever see each other in a romantic way..." He wrinkled his nose in disgust. He didn't quiet understand 'romance' yet, and therefore still found it disgusting, as if he was but a kitten. And then, something else disgusted him: a ''horrible garlic-y smell. Immediately, Shadowstorm thrusted his nose into his own shoulder fur to block out the stench. "Ewww! Something stinks." Hm. Maybe his flowers could come into use... Hm...a kit...cleaning up...Tallfang had never heard of such a thing before. From his personal experience, whenever a kitten offered to 'clean' up, they ended up making an even larger mess than before. But hey, who was Tallfang to judge? It would result in more work for him to do anyways, and therefore give him something to distract himself from boredom. "Sure, kid, knock yourself out."Silverstar 21:18, November 7, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, ok," Raccoontail mewed, then reacted the same as the scent his his nose. "Ugh, what is it? It smells like something died," he said, wrinkling his nose. Dustkit's amber eyes shone doing her best to copy Tallfang. She pulled away wads of dry moss and rolled them up into a ball and carefully trotted to the entrance, tossing them outside. Ravenstar blinked in dismay. "I already tried the stream and it didn't work..." She blinked again at the mention of Twilightpaw. Hmm... she did do that a lot, didn't she? Maybe she did know of a way to get rid of it. "Where is Twilightpaw? I have a special request for her." 23:14, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw tossed her head. "I mean stay in the stream for a long time. I'll get Twilightpaw for you." She stomped back into camp. "Twilightpaw!" She yowled at the apprentice. Twilightpaw streaked over, her eyes lighting with curiousity. "Ravenstar would like to speak with you." The dark she-cat looked around expectantly. "Where is she?" Needlelclaw replied softly, "follow the smell of a dying animal." Twilightpaw snorted and trudged out of camp, almost running into Ravenstar. "What the hell have you been doing?!" She screeched. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 23:18, November 7, 2017 (UTC) "Crawled up someone's rear and died!" Shadowstorm added with a small cringe. "I might go stuff my nose with flowers, or rub them all over what smells so awful!" Tallfang continued his rhythmic work alongside the kitten. Hmmm...so long as a moss ball fight didn't break out, things could go swell! Of course, he'd have to find something else to do afterwards.Silverstar 23:20, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar smiled shyly up at Twilightpaw. "I ran into a skunk and it didn't go well... I can't get the smell out, but Needleclaw mentioned you might know of an herb that can help? Or something? You hid your scent trails very well..." "Can I get the new moss?" Dustkit asked after a few moments. 23:25, November 7, 2017 (UTC) Tallfang hesitated, but eventually gave in. Wasn't his kit anyways, and therefore wasn't his real responsibility. But, was the future of the clan...eh. "Yeah, but only from what we have in camp."Silverstar 23:33, November 7, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, oh yeah... Sure I can help you! There is a herb for removing scents, but I have my own secrets for hiding my scent." Twilightpaw thrust her head at a patch of wild berries, the ones she had used when she had run into a skunk. "These are Keiriar Berries. They are used to remove nasty scents, such as this one you are carrying." She gestured to Ravenstar's pelt. Surprisingly, the young leader wasn't much taller than Twilightpaw. "You squeeze the juice out all over your pelt and let it seep in for about three minutes. Wash yourself off in the river afterwards and then you're done! No nasty rotting stentch following you around anymore!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:45, November 8, 2017 (UTC) "Okay," Dustkit ventured out of the den instantly, scanning the area for moss. She was so proud, she felt like she was actually helping her Clan! Even if it was a lame task. She padded over to the medicine den, where Ripplesky usually kept some moss in a overly neat pile. She poked her head inside and looked for the medicine cat, but he was no where to be seen. Dustkit shrugged then slid beneath the roots of the berry bush and sniffed around the strong scented den for the moss. She stepped over berries lying on the floor, not really thinking if they were important or not. She sniffed a pile of leaves. The scent tickled her nose and she let out a huge sneeze, scattering them all over the place. Ravenstar blinked gratefully at Twilightpaw. "Thanks so much! I'll always be grateful to you for this - I mean, you know how embarrassing that would have been? Showing up in camp smelling like that?" She purred and padded over to patch of wild berries. The black she-cat sat on her belly then started rolling in them, feeling the juices seep into her pelt. Ravenstar thought the smell was already getting better! "You know, I've never heard of these. Doesn't everyone know about these? They seem like they'd be important." 15:11, November 9, 2017 (UTC) While the kitten searched for moss, Tallfang took to his advantage and decided to take the old moss out of camp and quickly dispose of it. The long-legged russet warrior then returned to camp, ears perked as he searched for Dustkit to ensure that the kitten hadn't gotten in any trouble. Meanwhile, Crowsong sneakily slipped back into camp with a dreamy grin plastered on her face. Pantherfang, who was skulking in a shady corner, sent his sister a blazing glare. What had that daft molly been up to?Silverstar 19:31, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Dustkit looked around forever but couldn't find any moss in the medicine den. She padded out and looked at the camp entrance. If I slip out just for a moment, I doubt Tallfang would notice. No big deal, I'm almost an apprentice. ''So with that thought in mind, she slipped through the entrance when no one was looking and gazed around at the big forest. ''I've never left camp before, have I? After sitting in the stream for what felt like years, Ravenstar climbed out and headed back to camp. The weather was starting to cool, making her cold pelt shiver. She double checked her pelt to make sure all the smell was gone... there was a bit of scent that lingered. Ravenstar spotted Shadowstorm nearby and padding over to him. "Hey, Shadowstorm! Do you want to go flower picking with me?" Perhaps he knew of some pretty and strong scented ones she could stick in her fur. 23:56, November 12, 2017 (UTC) Flower-picking? With him? Finally, someone who realized his true talents! Shadowstorm's eyes immediately lit up, and his was quick to jump to his paws out of his sheer excitement. "I'd love to go flower picking! Flower picking's my favorite thing to do!" Besides, the last flowers he had picked were looking sad, ever since he spat them out in shock when Raccoontail surprised him. Ohh, Crowsong was star-struck, her head were in the clouds, she was in love!! Who cared if he wasn't even in a Clan, love had no boundaries. She couldn't wait to tell her twin sister, but she had to be patient. She'd talk to Ravenstar about him tonight, when everyone else was all settled in...but oh, she couldn't wait! Her entire body was quivering in excitement, although at the same time, she felt completely weightless. Pantherfang, meanwhile, scoffed in disgust at his twins. Here was Crowsong, waddling around camp like a dumb-founded kitten, and shaking like a soaked mongrel. And now, Ravenstar was going flower-picking with a childish warrior. What was the world coming to? He should be leader! Ravenstar had better things to do, like taking over territory and slaughtering enemy Clans. AshClan would be dominant with him in control!Silverstar 00:06, November 13, 2017 (UTC) "All right then, let's go!" Ravenstar began to pad toward the camp entrance, pausing to give her sister Crowsong an affectionate grin, before pushing her way through the entrance. "I need something strong scented, and fasonable, something that I can stick in my fur," she told Shadowstorm, embarrassment washing over her pelt. "I sort of met a skunk." 00:22, November 13, 2017 (UTC) "Sweet-scenting flowers, eh? I'm the best guy for that!" He gave a jolly chirp and put some pep into his step, eagerly searching for vibrant flowers. He was a flower-guru, although certainly no Medicine Cat. All he knew was flowers. "Y'know, my mom almost named my Skunkkit...just becuase they were jerks, I guess."Silverstar 00:27, November 13, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar gave the smoky tabby a baffled glance. "Well, that's mean. What parent would name their kit Skunkkit?" she added with a chuckle. "You're the sweetest smelling cat I know!" The excitement over her run in with the skunk was starting to dull, replaced again with the usual pricking anxiety in her pads, even though her words were light-hearted, she was worried about what would happen tomorrow. I hope they won't pester me about planning our next battle... I don't know how to tell them I want it to end... AshClan has always been a battle-hungry Clan, it would be changing their nature. Leo had really liked that Clan cat he had met. She was very interesting and he wanted to see her again. "Will she chase me away if I look for her?" he asked, out loud, crossing the strong border and pricking his ears, alert. 00:34, November 13, 2017 (UTC) "Well, a cruel and abusive parent would." Shadowstorm said honestly, looking onward without a drop of emotion in his eyes. He shoved the dark thoughts off-- he was living in the present, not in the future. Besides, his parents were gone now, dead, they couldn't harm him anymore. He grinned at her compliment. "Thank you, I basically roll in flowers and herbs on the daily!" It was no joke, he got so easily distracted during his patrols.Silverstar 00:48, November 13, 2017 (UTC) (@Patch do you want Twilight and Talon to meet now??) Twilightpaw watched Ravenstar pad away, keeping her silence. Her awkward posture better not had given anything away! I can't believe I didn't say anything... I thought I'd spit it out! I mean, it ''is ''my secret. And I ain't planning on telling anyone! ''She licked her paws and ran it smoothly over the tip of her ear. She knew where she wanted to go, or rather, where her paws were going to take her. Making a sound similar to that of a 'tssk', she made her way cautiously towards the SoulClan border. She glanced around, spying for any cats. - Oakpaw lunged at Lavenderpaw was the two apprentices practised, his muscles aching from his non-stop aggressive movements of attack. He faced Lavenderpaw and he tackled her and pushed her lead lightly to the ground, feeling his pelt grow hot as he realized his and the pretty she-cat's muzzle were millimeters apart. He drew away, embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled softly. He was awkward around she-cats. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 08:18, November 13, 2017 (UTC) (sure) Talonfang decided to set out to work. She had to get the kits off of her mind... and gathering "friends" seemed like the perfect thing to do. She padded along the AshClan border, forcing herself to look pretty and proud, but her green gaze remained dull. There had to be a couple of foolish AshClan cats who would pledge loyality to her? "Ahaha!" Ravenstar laughed, but his words made her curious. Had his parents abused him? She didn't really know, she had never talked with him a ton, and while she was a kit, she payed all her attention on her siblings and being a "great warrior". "My mom was kind of a jerk too. She didn't want runts in her litter." Lilacstream had never hurt her, but she was harsher towards the runts. Ravenstar assumed she just didn't want to grow attached, in case they died... Lavenderpaw wrestled with Oakpaw and was tackled to the ground and she stared into his eyes and felt heat pulse off his pelt. She got to her paws when he drew away, staring at him with burning curiousity. "Battle-training. You are supposed to attack me." A butterfly flew close and she let it land on her nose, looking cross-eyed at the pretty orange and black wings. 01:20, November 14, 2017 (UTC) Icewing sniffed the air. She recognized the scent she caught, but she couldn't remember what it came from. Suddenly, it came to her what was producing the scent she smelled. ''Leo! Has he followed me? ''[[User:Hollywhisker|Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 22:39, November 16, 2017 (UTC) "I'm not quite sure why they never liked me..." Shadowstorm admitted with a long frown, once again returning to his blinding past. "I was a real good kit, very obedient and not...like myself today. But they also preferred my brother, who preferred me over them. Maybe they were just jealous of our brotherly bond." The black smoke tabby warrior gave a small shrug of his shoulders. Pantherfang sent his sister one final glare before fully retreating into the back of the warrior's den. For now, his mind should be set on training, focused on his future when he'd take over the Clan, just as his Dark Forest mentor had. In the back of his mind, he did curiously wonder about what Fallenstar's true purpose was. Was Pantherfang but one of his pawns in a bigger game he intended on playing? No, no, Pantherfang was too strong, too good of a warrior to be a mere toy...Silverstar 23:38, November 16, 2017 (UTC) "Hey, you!" Twilightpaw yowled at a large gray figure, steadily moving towards where the young apprentice was standing. "Stop right there!" Twilightpaw raced over to the strange she-cat and dug her claws into the she-cat's pelt, dragging her off her paws as surprise took over the stranger. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 00:25, November 17, 2017 (UTC) "Oh... that's too bad," Ravenstar murmured. She didn't know who wouldn't love their own kit... Maybe they had only wanted one. Ravenstar pricked her ears. "I never knew you had a brother. What happened to him?" she asked, then realized he might not be comfortable talking about it. "Oh, but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." ''Jeez, I didn't even know he had a brother, that I had another Clanmate. Good job, very fine job, me. Talonfang gasped with shock when a little cat barreled into her side. She fell on her flank, then went into attack mode and started ranking her claws down this dumb cats face. "Stop attacking me!" she yowled in a commanding voice. 00:32, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Smokepaw was helping his mentor separate the coltsfoot from the goldenrod. This is boring. I wanna be doing something else, he thought. He accidentally swiped too hard and sliced some herbs in half. Uh-oh. He hurriedly ran outside with the ruined herbs in his mouth, dumped them, then ran back inside. "Ripplesky, anything else you want me to do?" he asked in an overly happy voice. Tone it down, mouse-brain! he scolded himself. Ripplesky will suspect something's up! He stood up straight and tried to look dignified. forget honesty~~i wanna see you be BRAVE 01:21, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw was flipped on to her back and snarled in the stranger's face, "why should I?" She clawed the stranger's face, sendig blood spilling into their eyes, before she slid out from under them and stuck out her left hind leg, tripping the stranger over. She spun with the speed of light and leaped on to the dumbfounded cat, raking her claws down her back, before Twilightpaw noticed the scent. "You're from SoulClan!" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:05, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang snarled and smacked the apprentice away, then flew at her, pushing her so she fell onto her back, and she planted a paw firmly on her chest so she couldn't squirm away and start giving her any more puny attacks. "Stop. That," Talonfang forced her voice to remain calm and clear. "I come not to fight. I came to talk. Talk about important matters effecting the future, of all the Clans perhaps, even yours." Ripplesky lifted his head from the comfrey he had been sorting and gave his apprentice an odd look before nodding. "Could you collect some mallow and watermint? With leaf-fall nearing, we have to be prepared." 15:41, November 17, 2017 (UTC) Jadewhisker looked around for something to do. Everyone was busy doing something they needed to do...besides her. It was always her. [[User:Hollywhisker|''Courage'' is]] resistance to [[Blind|''fear.]] 13:23, November 18, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw froze. Maybe ''this ''was the she-cat Ashstar had spoken about... "Hey... Do you know a cat called Ashstar? I think she mentioned you to me, something about uncovering my destiny..." She felt her heart rise into her throat. The need to kill was growing stronger in Twilightpaw's heart, Ashstar had said simply. And she needed to find a cat who understood. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 03:41, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang flicked her speckled ears. "Of course I've heard of Ashstar, a moon old kit should know who she is..." She lifted a "brow" at the apprentice. "She ''mentioned ''me to you?" 04:34, November 26, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw nodded and slipped out from under the she-cat, eyes narrowed. "She wanted me to find someone... Someone called Talonfang. She wants me to learn the lust for blood." Twilightpaw laughed softly, gaze trained on Talonfang's neck, incase of action needing to be taken. No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 02:26, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang's whiskers twitched as she gazed at the apprentice, aware her eyes were locked on her neck. ''She must be insane, ''she thought. What cat would say a long ago dead leader told her to find someone? ''She's like you, ''purred a voice in her head. ''Oh, so you're calling me crazy? ''Talonfang challegned the voice silently, then realized that was crazy, everything she had done in her life was crazy, and what she was about to do in the future was really, really crazy. "Hmm... I've come here for a reason, for an important matter, if you'd do me the honor of hearing me out, perhaps you'll find what you're looking for, kid." 03:04, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Twilightpaw sat, her eyes flipping nervously from the stranger's neck to her gaze. "Fine." She felt the sassy temper rise steadily, and prayed to every afterlife, even StarClan, that this wasn't a mistake. - Needleclaw looked around with a steady gaze, searching for a cat who wasn't doing something. In other words, someone to yell at. She had automatically thought of Featherheart, but tormenting the warrior further could lose the favor of Ravenstar. Ravenstar! Where was the leader? Needleclaw padded over to Raccoontail, the closest warrior to her. They bumped heads affectionately, before Needleclaw asked him, "have you seen Ravenstar anywhere?" She glanced over her should and saw Tallfang. ''I'm gonna have to explain that bumping heads moment to him... Aren't I? '' No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 06:32, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang relaxed, just a little, sitting down and looking regal. "You see... Things haven't been so great in SoulClan," she began with a sad sigh. "I am destined to be their leader, but there are some cats who are trying to take that from me, I fear. I hope all goes smoothly, but I don't think it will. When our current deputy passes, or when he is made leader, I will be deputy, but there are other cats in my Clan, all of which are weak. If they are made deputy instead of me, they will destroy the Clan. Our current leader and deputy are peace lovers, so it's likely they'll chose them over me," a smirk came to her face when her brother popped into her head. She didn't have to worry about him being made deputy now. He had never even had an apprentice and was very unfit for the role as deputy. "I need allies who will fight by my side so I can set things right in my Clan. I need them to be loyal, brave, and strong, willing to die for me," she stared seriously at the apprentice. "SoulClan will become the strongest Clan, and will probably wipe out the others. In return for helping me, I offer a place within my Clan, food and territory, along with plenty of battle training." Creekfrost crept on through the undergrowth, silent as a snake and dark as a shadow. Worry and fear made his chest tighten and it felt hard to breath. He was worried about being found on AshClan, and a little scared, and he was worried Talonfang might be doing something terribly wrong, and fearful on what that might be. He finally spotted her and froze up in the bushes, still as stone. What was she doing with that other cat? He leaned forward, pricking his large ears and heard everything. He couldn't help letting out a tiny peep of shock. Grief sliced his heart and he stumbled back, hiding behind a tree, trying to control his breathing as anxiety and pain gripped him. For a long, stupid moment, he had trusted her, he had thought she'd changed, giving up her kits to save them from herself. ''I can't let this go on. I have to try and stop her. '' Raccoontail return her greeting with a light head bump, mind still wrapped up in Galaxystorm. Perhaps he could meet her again? Maybe he could hunt by the border and happen to bump into her? "Oh, I think she's flower picking with Shadowstorm." 15:56, November 27, 2017 (UTC) Crowsong had been attempting to strike up a conversation with her brother Pantherfang, only to be miserably rejected with a bitter huff from the conceited warrior, who returned to the shadows of the Warrior's den in hopes of returning his Dark Forest training with Fallenstar. Frowning, Crowsong turned away from her brother and waltzed off, only to hear her twin sister's name brought up. She scowled under her breath under annoyance: that Needleclaw always had her nose up Ravenstar's rear! If she never learned to chill out and have some fun like her sister, she'd develop some heart issues. Tallfang glared over at Pantherfang as the shady warrior snaked off into the warriors den to sleep. The ruddy warrior didn't trust him one bit: he was up to no good. He could practically taste Pantherfang's unyielding amibition and thirst for bloodshed. Perhaps one day, he'd get it...and hopefully it'd be Tallfang who would knock his socks off. Shadowstorm's eyes brightened when he and Ravenstar neared a patch of flowers. "Ah! I was here earlier. Now ''these are some quality flowers. Smell amazing, look equally as great." The black smoke tabby gave the black she-cat a wide grin before stepping forward. "But always ''look out for those pesky bees. I got stung on the nose a few days ago."Silverstar 20:58, November 27, 2017 (UTC) "Ow," Ravenstar murmured, leaning away as a fuzzy yellow striped bee flew past. ''I wonder what it feels like to be stung. I'd rather be stung by ten than be leader. ''"They look nice. I'm sure if I tangle them in my fur, it'll help completely rid of the smell," she mewed, nodding with a troubled look in her eyes. ' 02:39, November 28, 2017 (UTC)' Needleclaw nodded to her friend and left camp, angry at her leader's disappearance. ''How dare she? She might get hurt... I can't allow that! No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 07:36, November 30, 2017 (UTC) (want to end the meeting with talon? she's got to go back to suc and talk to thunder about some "stuff" i'm gonna probably do a timeskip on her gathering cats up) Raccoontail nodded, watching Needleclaw go, and suddenly felt unsure whether he should tell her about his stupidity about crossing the border. Nah... it's really not a big deal... ''But he felt somewhat guilty about not telling her. Needleclaw had been his only true friend and he always told her everything, not telling her this just felt wrong. ''It's fine, ''he reassured himself. It wasn't like he broke the warrior code or anything. But wasn't it being just a bit disloyal, wanting to see her again? ''I should have sked Shadowstorm where she usually hunts or patrols. Oh dear, I sound like some weird stalker guy. ''He left camp, ignoring the dizziness that swam through his head. He could try hunting. That'd get his mind off it. 14:19, November 30, 2017 (UTC) He had to admit, it'd be disappointing if Ravenstar had to roll through all of the pretty flowers and crush the life out of them, but it seemed pretty necessary at this point. They'd grow back, surely...or, at least he hoped they would. Shadowstorm gave a half-hearted nod and a small smile to his dark-coated leader. "They certainly will! They have pleasant and powerful fragrance. Go 'head and give it a roll."Silverstar 03:53, December 1, 2017 (UTC) (@Patch sure) Needleclaw found Ravenstar quickly and gasped as she saw the nectar plastered to the she-cat's pelt. She stalked over, pelt standing on end and ears back, teeth bared. "What in the name of StarClan are you doing out here?" No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 05:37, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar lay down and began rolling in the flowers, Shadowstorm's happy mood lifting her spirits a bit. She got a bit carried away and started batting some leaves like a kit, then she heard her deputy's voice and her ears turned cold. She sprang to her paws and saw Needleclaw stalking over with bared teeth. Ravenstar's pelt bristled and her heart began to pound. She forced herself to relax and faced Needleclaw coolly. "I still had a bit of stink in my fur, so Shadowstorm was kind enough to take me out and let me destroy some of his flowers." 15:15, December 1, 2017 (UTC) "Good for you," Needleclaw hissed coldly, her eyes drifting over to Ravenstar's pelt again, stained wih nectar. "Let me know, next time, got it?" She glared at Shadowstorm in this moment, before meowing, "I'm going back." She lifted her head proudly and stalked all the way into camp and into her den. ''Why is Ravenstar so difficult sometimes? No matter how many times we fought, love will always conquer hatred. 20:16, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar said nothing, watching Needleclaw disappear into the undergrowth. Anger rose in her throat the more she thought about what she had said. I'm much younger than her, but why does she treat me like a kit. I'm her leader for crying out loud! StarClan chose me! Doesn't she realize how bad it makes me look when she publicly humiliates me? ''"Sorry about that," she coughed dryily to Shadowstorm. ''Do you think I'm a terrible leader to? I'm sorry I'm not the right cat to lead your Clan. '' 21:16, December 1, 2017 (UTC) Needleclaw was still furious when she emerged from the den a few minutes later, the cold air slicing smoothly through her fur. She leaped down from her den's ledge from the wall of the hollow and landed easily on the dusty surface of AshClan's camp. 03:46, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Shadowstorm brislted in annoyance as Needleclaw scolded Ravenstar like a kitten who had left camp, or accidentally hurt her littermates. What in the name of StarClan?! The black smoke warrior had to bite his tongue to keep himself from lashing out at the Clan deputy. Mom always told him he was too passive, too weak, he needed to stand up and stop acting so immature...one day... Once Needleclaw left, the still-bristling Shadowstorm turned to Ravenstar. "Who made dirt in ''her fresh kill? Dear StarClan, she acts like you're a kitten." He hated that. That was how his mother always treated him, although with much more...physical abuse. "Don't let her push you around, Ravenstar, or it'll only get worse. If she can't relax and have fun, that's her own fault. She'll die from stress years before you do."Silverstar 16:48, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Ravenstar didn't reply, she honestly didn't know how to. She knew she should talk to Needleclaw about it, she should stand up for herself, but at the same time, she felt like she needed her deputy to tell her this stuff. Maybe it would help her be a better leader? Needleclaw was older than her, and her deputy, maybe she should listen to her more. Although she did appreciate Shadowstorm encouraging words. "I'll try talking to her about it, but what if she's right?" she dared to ask the question. "What if I'm not good enough for AshClan? What if she's trying to help?" 17:35, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "Everything happens for a reason, Ravenstar." Shadowstorm pointed out, playing with his little patch of flowers. "StarClan picked you for a reason, no? Otherwise you wouldn't have gotten your lives." The smoke warrior was somewhat distracted within his mind as he thought on it. "I-I mean, I got abused for a reason, no? It made me a stronger warrior...er, on the inside." Right? Did it?Silverstar 17:39, December 3, 2017 (UTC) "I guess you're right," Ravenstar meowed. StarClan did chose her, they gave her nine lives, so if she wasn't the right leader for the Clan, why would they have chosen her? Maybe they wanted her to bring more peace to the Clan, stop their lust for battle. She squrmed at the thought. It would be really hard to change their nature, but if she had to... The small she-cat stood up taller and puffed out her chest. "Yes, you're right. I'm the leader of AshClan, I was chosen by StarClan for a reason, I must have. I will speak to Needleclaw before the Gathering, and this won't happen again," she said, very confident. 18:00, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Pages